Little Pink Pug
by Just Spike
Summary: / UPDATE AFTER TWO YEAR HIATUS! / SKIP TO CHAP 6 /Just a bunch of little kibasaku moments/drabbles. Rating may change.
1. A Visit

Ok so this will be a series of just kibasaku moments...If demand is popular I might turn it into a full out story. I dunno.

______________

Couple: Kibasaku

Rating: K+ (Might change)

Disclaimer:.....I dunt own naruto..though I wish I did..I'd be all over a gaasaku episode...oo or shikasaku....ok I'd make saku-chan a slut for all her mens *drool*

_________________

Sakura stared outside her window watching the snow fall gloomily on the dark empty street. She sighed, it had been a boring uneventful day, Naruto & Kakashi were out on a mission & weren't expected back for another week or so. The hospital was practically empty except for a few people with the common cold, It was expected this time of year. Nothing the interns couldn't handle. It would be a good time for Sakura to catch up on her paperwork..If she had any paper work. Yes Sakura Haruno had finally got some free time. Great. But what would she do? Everyone was off on a mission- Or caught up in their own busy lives. She thought about it, the only person who seemed to be free was Kiba. He was probably at his family's pet shop helping out. He had just gotten back from a mission & Tsunade was kind enough to give him a break, his & Akamaru's noses weren't really needed for the time being. She smirked at the thought of the chocolate haired boy & the fluffy white dog playing around. It had been a while since she stopped in to say hi. They weren't the best of friends actually they barely knew anything about each other, but they did see each other time to time for a chat or a coffee.

Maybe today would be a good day for a coffee then Sakura thought. She got up from the cold window stretching. Heading upstairs to get dressed. Putting on a black shirt with a light pink low cut sweater on top, along with her dark blue denim jeans. She walked down her white stairs grabbing her keys & red coat, & out the door she went.

Kiba sat at the counter of the pet shop sullenly. Everyone was gone, leaving him with nothing to do except help the occasional customer looking to buy a cat or dog. He sighed. Akamaru sat by his feet half asleep. He hated days like this. "Maybe Haruno will stop in. I smell her scent down the block" Kiba said to the sleepy dog. The dog just nodded, & true enough she did. Sakura opened the old door having the bell ring. She was then greeted with the dirty smell of animal. She smiled. Kiba sat up smirking back at her, he loved when she stopped in. little did she know but Kiba had been crushing on her for years, he loved her scent, theres was something about that sweet honey & vanilla smell that drove him nuts. Of course he had to contain himself though, it would be highly inappropriate to leap & take more then advantage of her. Sakura walked to the counter, placing her elbows on the counter & leaning in close to Kiba's face making him blush. "Can I help you ma'am" Kiba said teasingly. Sakura played along, "why yes you can. I'm looking for a dog."

Kiba nodded, "any specific type of dog?" Sakura smiled "I was looking for a dog...wiiith Chocolate hair..hmm..gorgeous brown eyes & interesting red markings." Kiba grinned "I don't think we have a dog like that here." Sakura just shrugged "Oh well...maybe another time." She turned to the door. Kiba chuckled softly "Whadda you want Haruno?" Sakura turned back around & smiled warmly. "I felt like chatting." Kiba got up from his stool & walked around the counter "chatting?" Sakura replied with a nod. "I can do that." Kiba said on his way to the back room grabbing another stool, he continued "If you help out." Sakura smirked looking around at the empty shop. "Help by sitting here?" Kiba nodded. Sakura headed behind the counter."I can do that." "good" replied Kiba sitting on the new stool he pulled out. Sakura continued "But only if u take me out for cocoa afterwards."

"How much money do you think I have?" Kiba began to flip threw a magazine flipping threw the pages as to ignore the pink haired girl next to him, Sakura slipped her hand into his pocket almost knocking him over. "What the hell are you doing!?" Sakura giggled at the blush on Kiba's cheeks, It wasn't often she saw a grown ninja blush. "I'm looking for cash" Sakura stated calmly. Kiba rubbed the back of his head staring at the girl strangely. Sakura just smiled. "Well I'm not an ATM" Kiba finally replied. Sakura rolled her green eyes "Could have fooled me" she said flatly. Kiba smiled.


	2. Another dumpling To The Face

So this chapter is beyond short, but I didnt feel it needed to be any longer..so regardless- ENJOY! :] Pls R&R if chu like!!

__________________________________________

"Jesus Christ Haruno! Have some manners!" Kiba snapped at the pinkette sitting across from him.

Sakura continued to stuff her face, picking up more then enough food in her chopsticks & chewing obnoxiously. Something she did whenever she ate with him. Just for him. Kiba eyed her disgusted, tapping his foot impatiently. He had finished his small meal quite sometime ago but Sakura was still going strong. Surprising she's not fat. Kiba watched closer, Sakura had just slurped up a noodle & it's sauce was now all over her face. He rolled his eyes, as disgusting as that was. It was still pretty darn cute, the way she wiped her mouth with her arm, then act as if she never made a mess. When she would drop a dumpling then quickly retrieve it as if something would take it from her if she didn't. The more Kiba thought about he realized how cute this pink haired girl really ways, she took such a thing as eating & made it fun to watch. Kiba smirked at the girl, staring at her without noticing. Sakura who had just finished her soup saw this & chucked a dumpling at him. The dumpling hit his face, snapping him out of his daze. "What the hell Haruno?!" Sakura giggled as Kiba wiped his face. Kiba's eye twitched in annoyance as Sakura continued to giggle at him. Her giggle was so cute & light, & off Kiba went again. Into space land. Staring at her again. Receiving him another dumpling to the face & more childish cackles from the pinkette.

_____________________________________________

* * *


	3. Let's Put A Show On

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura & Kiba walked awkwardly through the crowded streets of Konoha, they walked their way to the shops trying to ignore the stares they were receiving. To Kiba, Sakura didn't notice...or just not care. But it was making him nervous & worried. What would Sakura do if a rumor formed, which most likely already has that she & him had a little "get together"or more. She'd probably stop talking to him! Stop coming into the shop to say hi! He hated to admit it, but he was very fond of the girl, & her scent. "People are silly." Stated Sakura breaking the cold silence they were sharing. Kiba nodded looking at her strangely. Sakura stopped & grabbed Kiba's shoulder whim didn't notice she had & almost walked away. "If people think we're together...we should put a show on." Kiba's jaw dropped, "w-what!?" Sakura giggled & grabbed his hand, then proceeded to walk. Kiba began walking with her, and there. Right there. Kiba's heart nearly stopped. He was holding Haruno Sakura's hand. It was amazing, who knew this small non-important, playful gesture would make him so happy. Was he really that in love with this Pink-Haired kunochi? He looked over at her, she was looking straight ahead content. With a small smile placed gracefully on her mouth. He wasn't sure if she felt the same, but even if she didn't. He'd pretend she did, just for those ten beautiful minutes, he could pretend that Haruno Sakura was his.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

DONE!!! ahhhh, that took forever, I got so busy! This one is really fluffy x) But I think this needed a chap like that :3

R&R?


	4. My Fish Died

"I hate everyone!" Sakura screamed, she had run into the pet shop tears rolling down her cheeks. She ran up to the counter & collapsed. Kiba had stood right up upon her arrival shocked. He ran around the counter & knelt down next to her, he was beyond worried. "S-Sakura?" He whispered, Sakura breathed heavily sobbing into her arms. Kiba couldn't stand it anymore, he felt her sadness, & smelled the salt leaking from her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her, whispering nothings into her ear. She hugged him back weeping into his chest, wetting his shirt. Akamaru rubbed up against her trying to cheer her up. They stayed like that for about fifteen minutes, it felt like hours to Kiba. But he didn't mind of course. Finally she had stopped crying & stood up wiping her eyes & nose with her arm. Kiba stayed on the floor looking up at the pinkette. Sakura looked down shyly still catching her breathe, "you OK Haruno?" Kiba asked still worried as fuck. Sakura nodded. "What happened?" Sakura was quiet for a moment then took a breath, "My fish died." she stated. Kiba's eyes widened & he shot up, "WHAT THE-" He was caught off by her embracing him. "Why the hell did you come to me then?" Kiba asked confused & somewhat ticked off. Sakura looked up & angrily replied "Naruto wanted to eat it! & Kaka-sensei wasn't helping!" Kiba fumed, I mean how old were they? They were adults. He didn't have time for this childish business! Though he couldn't complain, having Sakura in his arms did make it all worth while.


	5. GoodBye

"I miss you." an unsteady light voice said on the phone, it was kind of shaky & so light. Almost a whisper. Kiba looked down at his feet & let out a long sigh. "It's been years Haruno.." Kiba said gruffly, running a clawed hand through his chocolate brown hair. He was now an adult, tired of his old fun & games with random girls, & sick of his past with his old pink haired friend. He thought she was the one who would be with him forever, but he thought wrong. As soon as that Uchiha came back she was like a ghost to him. He closed his eyes, shaking away the thought of her & that disgusting man.

"..I need you Kiba" Sakura's voice grew quieter...could Kiba hear her beginning to cry? No, she couldn't be. She was much too strong and happy for that..his eyes drooped, he couldn't lie to himself, he knew that the Uchiha had been treating her horribly. He felt it in her voice. There was a part of him that wanted to run to her desperately. Run to her house, burst down the door, beat that no good Uchiha to a pulp & rescue his princess. But he couldn't..He was too proud & hurt from last time. She had made her decision. Childish as it may be, he wasn't going to save her again, just so he could be hurt one more time. Never. Kiba let out another sigh. He could here her weeping from the other end, quietly saying his name over & over, it was hypnotizing. Killing him slowly. Stupid girl.

Kiba shook his head before speaking once more, "Goodbye Haruno." he said roughly, trying to sound calm & strong, but he choked on his words. He wasn't beginning to cry too was he? Sakura tried to stop him, "But Kib-" he cut off her soft desperate voice by hanging up his phone. He looked down & rubbed his face. Trying to stay collect, he then turned back to his room shutting off the lights, where he would get no sleep. Not tonight, or tomorrow night. Or ever. He knew what he did, he had just killed his one true love.

"Goodbye" he whispered, letting the words roll off his tongue quietly before rolling over & trying to sleep.

x


	6. I'm Not Fat!

**A/N:** _WOW! It's been a long long time since I've updated, & I apologize profusely! - This one, I'm sorry to say has some slight shikasaku / & is more friendly than romantic. _

_But let me get into my groove again, I'll write some more love like ones. _

_Anyways R&R! Thanks for reading! _

_(If you catch any ampersands (&) please tell me!)_

* * *

"Ugh! Kiba! Careful, don't rip it!" An anxious pink haired medic would yell; Haruno Sakura, now twenty three years old was going on her first date in over a year. Work was so rough on her, and she barely had the time for herself – let alone, anyone else. Despite her dog like friend's arguments; she would insist work was the cause. Not her 'long gone crush on Sasuke' – whatever the reason be, it didn't matter. Tonight she would be going out with Nara Shikamaru, the villages laziest nin. He had asked her a few days before when they 'accidentally' – 'bumped' into one another at the market. It was so hard for Sakura not to laugh as he asked, the way he looked away to hide his blush. His large hand on the back of his head to mask his fear, and his other fist clenched to help him along. He almost stuttered too. How could she say no?

Besides, Sakura had known Shikamaru for years – it's a possibility. It's been such a long time, and fuck – she could use a good lay. Sex wasn't her goal tonight, but it sure wasn't out of the question. "It won't budge Haruno! You're too fat!" Kiba snarled, shaking Sakura from her thoughts and carrying her to the current situation. It being a long time since her last...date. The pinkette hadn't needed to buy a new dress..or fit into one for that matter. She had called Kiba earlier that day to tell him the news, to which he came over later to help his friend out. Kiba, himself, was dreading this night – and silently cursed himself for urging her to date in the first place. He was more than jealous, and that alone made him cranky. His clawed fingers grasped the small black zipper firmly and he tried with all his strength to pull the damn thing up. Sakura, in the mean time was sucking in her already tiny tummy as much as she could, careful not to lose balance.

"I...am..not...fat!" she growled in reply, trying to keep her breath held in. "Tell that to the dress." Kiba mumbled, finally making progress – after one last tug on the metal, he was rewarded. The dress zipped & closed, and Sakura could..almost...breathe. They both took a sigh of relief as Sakura rubbed her rosey face with her hands. "Well let me see." Kiba demanded, taking a seat on the medic's bed. Sakura turned her head to his voice, shooting him a questioning look – wide green eyes stared at him, and pink eyebrows furrowed. How cute. "Let me see the damn dress, Haruno." He growled, completely covering his inner puppy love. He gritted his teeth in annoyance as her mouth turned to an 'O' & she nodded happily, unfazed by his demand.

Sakura turned & presented herself to her puppy friend and shyly kept her hands to her face, as if hiding..a blush? Kiba sniffed subtly, just to make sure he was right – Chocolate eyes scanned the woman up and down, and her beauty finally hit him. A smile crept on his face and he nodded. "Nara is one lucky guy, Haruno." Sakura smiled her thanks and stepped closer to Kiba, her rosey cheeks still flushed from embarrassment – embarrassed by what? She didn't know. But Kiba was doing it. "Kiba..." She said softly, taking another step towards the man, he looked at her intently – he was fine if he never looked away, as long as his eyes were treated by his Cherry Blossom. _His. _Sakura opened her mouth again, but as she did – her doorbell rang. The noise shook the two free & she walked out of the room quickly to get the door leaving Kiba to his thoughts.

He had no idea what she was going to say, and he never would. He stayed upstairs & let the two leave before he crept downstairs & went his own way. He took the long way home that night – giving him more time to curse himself for urging her to date.

x


	7. What A Naughty Little Puppy!

**A/N: **Finally! another update, I've been feeling so inspired reading some Gaasaku fanfics - I myself, could never write a relationship so complicated. But I adore reading about the two.

Anyways, this chapter is borderline naughty? I'm sure I'm pushing my own sexual frustrations out into but whatever. **I CAN/WILL TURN THIS CHAPTER INTO A LEMON IF THE POPULATION WANTS IT.**

But right now it's fine how it is; I wanted to capture a more tense relationship between the two - being in an ACTUAL relationship instead of just longing for each other. I kind of just let my mind flow as i wrote this, so I don't know if it will entertain or appeal to anyone. Regardless. Here we go~

**I don't own Naruto.**

_**Please R&R!**_

* * *

"What a naughty little puppy" her usually light, loving voice had sunk to something amazing. Something low and seducing, as if every word were wrapping around his ears and tying a bow just to be reeled in for more. Like an Angler Fish luring in prey, he had seen the pretty light and was getting too close to be safe. Soon he would be eaten. Not that he minded. Kiba Inuzuka sat shirtless on his bedroom floor, brown hair disheveled and head band dropped long ago. He sat sqauting, as if he was Akamaru; looking up at Sakura Haruno whom had just clipped a collar around her new pet's neck.

Usually Kiba was the one pushing his girlfriend down onto the bed, conquering and dominating her body as was expected by an alpha male such as himself. But tonight was different; his pinkette had returned home in a suspicious mood. She refused to give her lover a kiss, let alone a hello. It put Kiba on edge, his hair standing up straight and his imaginary tail tucked under himself. He prayed to Kami he hadn't forgotten her birthday...again. It really wasn't that bad, in fact – it was nothing at all. But Sakura was feeling very daring that day, she was going to show her Kiba who _really _was alpha dog in this relationship.

Kiba wouldn't find this out until later in the evening, he was sitting cautiously with her as she was going over some work that seemed to follow her home from the hospital. It seemed to be routine, she would scan her papers _almost _thoroughly and her puppy lover would sit next to her, and relax as if he really was her pet. He was enjoying the silence they shared, casually smelling the air – all he could ever smell was her when she was around. Sometimes she smelled like green tea, other times she smelled like peaches, tonight it was peaches. How delicious. He was so engulfed in his nasal dinner that he didn't quite realize the pink haired woman had put her work down to look at him.

It took a few seconds, and Sakura almost had to clear her throat but Kiba managed to bring himself back to earth. Which he almost regretted instantly, he didn't know what was up – but by the look on his bitch's face, she wasn't in a good mood. It really worried him, and he subconsciously moved his head down, to show his respect. He barely realized he did it, but Sakura did - and smiled at this. Kiba eyed his woman carefully, preparing the worst. '_If she pulls out a kunai, run – just run.'_ ; of course, what he realistically anticipated was his woman to scream; like usual. But he kind of liked that. Of course having his female yell at him was not only disrespectful to him as alpha, but he never wanted to make his woman upset. Even if it happened... a lot. However, whenever his pinkette would start yelling at him, it still excited him immensely; as if she was challenging his manhood.

Snapped from his anticipation, he was caught more than off guard. So much so, he released a small puppy whimper; she kissed him. What? - she still seemed so cold though. So many signals he didn't know whether to run or to kiss back. So he opted with freezing up and staring at is bitch. She bit his lower lip softly before gradually pulling her teeth away and growling; something she had picked up recently from dating a dog boy. Her growl was low dirty, just what Kiba needed to hear to awaken his senses – he immediately let a smile grow, taking in her scent one more time before going to push his woman down. However, his hands were removed, and as soon as his arousal began he was pushed away and...what? Flicked on the nose! Kiba was more than annoyed now and almost barked at the woman now standing above him.

"Bad boy!" She scolded sternly, Kiba looked up at her; "Saku-" his question was cut off, "Sh! No bark! Bad boy!" if Kiba had dog ears, they would sure be perked up now. He tilted his marked head at the pinkette who just stared him down. She was pretty good at it, Kiba was actually thinking of running and hiding under the bed. Before he knew what was going on, he was grabbed by the hair and pulled off the couch; "Ouch! Haruno! Fuck, stop it!" he cursed angrily, starting to get very very annoyed at his woman's behavior. Sakura spoke again, keeping her voice low; "I need to train you. You're a very bad dog, and I can't have that." She finished her sentence and grabbed his hair once more, rough but not too hard as to hurt him. She tugged him towards his bedroom, and – not in the mood to actually get hurt; complied. He walked on all fours down his hallway, passing pictures of his clan – he silently cursed himself. He was alpha male, what would his family say if they saw him yielding to his bitch. He gritted his teeth while Sakura kept a firm grip.

"Sakura. Stop." Kiba demanded, trying to gain a little self respect back.

"Sh! Bad dog!" She merely replied, uninterested in conversing. Kiba sniffed the air, he knew Sakura was only playing at this point, but fuck – this was ridiculous. She had always teased, that she was alpha. But you just didn't do this to a man. Finally by his bed, Sakura pushed her palm to her dog's forehead and pushed Kiba down to sit, "Sit." she demanded as she did so and smiled when she complied. "Good boy! I have a present for you.." she trailed, letting go of her lover, making sure to stroke his warm painted cheek first before exiting the room quickly. Kiba sat, back leaned against the side of his unmade from the night before, bed. He sighed and rubbed his head. What the fuck did he get himself into when he asked this woman out?

Though, he had to admit she was kind of sexy when ordering him about, the way her delicate hands guided him and disciplined him. It made him so angry, but so in love as well. He knew he loved Sakura for this reason, he did not want some beta female walking below him – as easy as they were. Someone like Hinata was just not for him, he respected the raven haired woman; but could never see how Naruto put up with such beta behavior. He admired his woman; Sakura because she was such a challenge; so hot headed...so determined. It smelled so nice and intoxicated him immensely. He loved their arguments, and he loved forcing her down at night as if she was putting up a fight regardless of how much she loved it.

But tonight, ugh – what an evil woman. How dare she do this, she was really pushing it. Goddammit if she wasn't so fucking sexy! Before his inner battle could continue, his pinkette returned; hopefully with an apology. But Kiba knew that wasn't going to happen. His flower knelt in front of him, god she smelled so good. It was so hard to be mad at this woman. Sakura, silently & gracefully removed her lover's shirt, leaving his toned abdomen to gooseflesh from the temperature change. She admired him for a second, as Kiba sat obediently; just waiting to see what _his_ flower was going to do next. Sakura, full of surprises as always - Kiba was just ready to sit back & take the abuse.

"close your eyes." she demanded, Kiba obeyed & shut his eyes tightly, the twitch of annoyance evident but Sakura knew he really didn't mind. The pinkette swiftly wrapped something around the man's neck, wait – was it a collar? Kiba grunted, it was. It was a fucking collar. "Open them." her voice ordered and as usual, Kiba obeyed. Kiba ran his clawed finger along the collar, just to confirm himself. Oh, he was right. A fucking collar. No. This was _not _ happening. Kiba growled at his woman, brown eyes glared up at green ones and before Sakura could react he had grabbed her wrists tightly. Kiba growled again, ready to push her down & remind her who was boss. Sakura glared back & let out a small growl herself . She was _not _going to let him win again.

"What a naughty little puppy" she cooed at him, removing her pup's hands from herself & standing up to look down at him. Her voice was much more gentle now, but just as evil. Kiba could hear the alpha in her low voice & was now starting to feel the full affect of his woman's power. He looked up at her, bearing sharp teeth as if ready to bite. But Sakura wasn't scared, because she knew that she would be doing most of the biting tonight.


End file.
